KOHANA pequeña flor
by Reira X Tubasa Inc y Asociado
Summary: Shiki, un poderoso samurai, con sed de sangre... y una joven invadiendo su vida ... en realidad la ama o solo es el deseo carnal... una epoca de dragones y shoguns...


**En un bosque sombrío, existía un samurái, muy poderoso al cual todos querían retar, pero el único precio por haberlo retado era la muerte, nadie le había ganado. Su cabello era negro como el ébano, su tez era muy blanca, sus ojos eran rojos color sangre, mostraban una mirada fría y sanguinaria, usaba un pantalón negro, un cinturón mas donde portaba su katana sedienta de sangre. Su gabardina tenía cinturones, estoperoles y siempre tenia manchas de sangre.**

**-¡SHIKI!-**

**El pelinegro volteo y vio a un hombre musculoso de tez morena, calvo y con una katana empuñada**

**-¡TE VENCERE AHORA!- se abalanzó sobre Shiki**

**El esquivo el ataque solo haciéndose a un lado, empuño su katana y dio media vuelta haciéndole un corte profundo en la espalda, el hombre se levanto, con la fuerza que tenia omitiendo el dolor e intento de nuevo herir al pelinegro, pero solo logro otro corte en la yugular, la sangre comenzó a brotar, empapando la gabardina y un poco cayo en la mejilla izquierda y la que tenia su katana la lamio**

**-deliciosa- le dijo a su ahora muerto contrincante**

**lo observo un rato, era magnifico ver la sangre en un cuerpo sin vida, el liquido rojizo brillaba con toda intensidad, era parte de una de sus "obras maestras" como solía llamarlas, pero esta no dura por mucho tiempo, llamo a un anima, una bestia, tenia alas de murciélago enormes, una cola larguísima que terminaba con picos afilados, unas paras enormes que terminaban con garras puntiagudas, las escames negras cubrían su cuerpo, unos ojos profundos amarillos, con la pupila negra ovalada, se poso a un lado del pelinegro, observo hambriento el cadáver.**

**-todo tuyo Lucifer, devóralo hasta no dejar nada-**

**Al recibir la orden, este se inclino hacia el cuerpo inerte, coloco una pata en el cuerpo y con sus enormes dientes de tiburón tomo la cabeza y la arranco, salpicando un poco de sangre a su alrededor, se escuchaba. Al masticar los crujidos del cráneo, después prosiguió con el resto del cuerpo, se escuchaba como tronaban los huesos había sangre que le escurría por el hocico, Shiki le miraba con placer, era excitante ver un cuerpo destazado y devorado por Lucifer.**

**Después de haber comido un pequeño bocadillo, Lucifer se alejo volando, Shiki observaba la sangre que estaba en su gabardina, suspiro, pero no era cualquier suspiro, era uno de decepción, siempre buscaba que sus contrincantes le dieran buena pelea, aunque nunca lo conseguía...**

Se dirigió al Rio Hinamizawa, donde escuchaba el cantar de una bella joven, de cabello castaño, tez blanca, unos ojos color miel con las pestañas largas y negras, se bañaba ahí, la mitad del cuerpo salía del agua, sus pechos no eran muy grandes, sin embargo su figura esbelta hacia que se notaran más.

Con su rapidez increíble se acerco a la joven (ya sin ropa) y su canto fue silenciado por un beso que planto en sus labios, mientras una mano la acercaba a el y con la otra comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pechos, ella se unió también a las caricias y se entregaron a la pasión, al placer carnal en medio del bosque y del rio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Siempre interrumpes mi baño Shiki- dijo la castaña mientras se vestía

- no seria divertido si te dijera cuando apareceré- le dijo el pelinegro casi por obligación

Ella sonrió, se puso un kimono rosa con estampados de flores, se acerco al pelinegro y se inclino un poco, como haciendo una reverencia y después se alejo camino al pueblo. El solo la observo irse, mientras iba a su cabaña, con un aire extraño, su sed de sangre aun no era saciada, quería ir a buscar mas, pero ese no era su estilo, la busque o no siempre llegaba a el.

Cierta tarde llegaron a su cabaña como 50 soldados, que custodiaban al Shogun de esa época, su nombre Mizushima Hiro, era un hombre mayor, cabello negro y barba de candado, su tez era un poco morena, todos los soldados venían en dragones verdes de un tamaño mediano, mientras que el Shogun venia en uno rojo completamente, el cual llamo la atención del pelinegro, todas sus escamas brillaban, parecía como si estuviera cubierto de sangre "ese dragón debe ser mío" pensó, cuando el Shogun se le acerco

-Quiero hablar contigo Namikaze Shiki-

-¿Como sabe usted mi nombre?- pregunto desconfiado el aludido

-Tengo espías por todo Japón, pero ese no es nuestro tema de conversación- le miro serenamente

-esta bien, pero que sea rápido, tengo contrincantes esperando por mi- sonrió de medio lado cuando los arbustos cercanos se movieron-Así que pase- le invito cordialmente, parecía que esta oportunidad le convendría

Ambos entraron a la cabaña a tratar asuntos importantes...


End file.
